Fun in the Sun
by twizler86258
Summary: The awesome trip to Yakushima from P3 from Yukari's eyes!
1. Morning 1

Yukari: Yakushima was already looking like a fun vacation and I was headed to meet the boys on the beach because Stupei decided that

he wanted to go A.S.A.P. Mitsuru was hanging back to care of something before meeting us at the beach. "Ugh, could he

BE any louder?" I asked Fuuka as I heard Junpei yelling ahead of us. As we got closer I noticed something that startled

me. "But yikes, what's with Akihiko-senpai's swimsuit? I can feel my face get red just looking at it" I commented aloud.

The fact that he was wearing a speedo was kinda nasty."oh!" Fuuka remarked crouching down next to something in the

sand. "I'll meet you over there in a second" she told me, preoccupied. As I walked over I heard Stupei start to talk. "Say

hello to contestant No.1 Yukari Takeba! As you can see she's chosen a bold design quite unexpected! It takes a lot of

confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!" he announced. Suddenly I was really confused, was he just being a perv? He

was! As I realized this I turned to him just as he turned away and started whistling. Then Fuuka walked up, done with

watching whatever she had seen. "Is that umbrella taken?" she asked the boys as she approached. Suddenly Junpei

kicked back into announcer mode "Next up is contestant No.2 Fuuka Yamagishi!" He paused looking embarrassed as he

continued to say "wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so...I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!" Fuuka

glanced down at herself then squealed "Huh!" and hid behind me. "Oh come on! there's nothing to be embarrassed

about! Heheh" Junpei chided. "Stop that creepy laugh you perv!" I yelled at him. He snapped out of it as we heard

Mitsuru coming over. "And here's our final contestant..." he trailed off excitedly. As Mitsuru-senpai came into view I

stifled a gasp. I never realized how beautiful she was, and her white swimsuit only made it more obvious. "Hm? Is

something wrong?" she asked at us all staring. "Wow Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful..." Fuuka said stepping out from

behind me."Yea your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?" I added. "N-No not yet." Mitsuru stuttered,

blushing. Immediately Fuuka and I ran over to ask her questions about her swimsuit and skin-care. As we heard Junpei

run past us in the water we all broke out laughing at his stupidity. When I saw him, Akihiko, and Minato run into the

water I kicked off my flip-flops and yelled "don't hog all the water!" running in after them laughing."Wait for me!" Fuuka

yelled running after me. Almost as soon as Fuuka set foot in the water Junpei sarted splashing us both. I noticed Minato

walking our way while trying to protect myself from Stupei's splashes. "Minato-saaan! Heeelp! Junpei-kun is- Eeeek!"

Fuuka squealed as Junpei splahed her."Heheheh! You like it? You like that,huh? No one can resist splashing girls at the

beach! Heheh, I'm gonna splash more water on youuuu!" Junpei replied perv-ishly. Suddenly he kicked a huge wave of

water at me "You! Hey, you're gonna pay for that! Take this!" I yelled splashing him back."Argh... This is such a nice

place...Why does Stupei have to be here and spoil it all?" I asked laughing as Minato walked over to me. As he went to

talk to Junpei I could hear him yell "Th-Thank you so much Mitsuru-senpai! Thank you SO MUCH! I could die now with no

regrets!" He yelled in Mitsuru's direction. I saw Minato head back to Mitsuru's mansion and Junpei yelling that he sucked

after him. "Don't be so mean" I scolded him. All of a sudden Stupei ran at me and pushed me into the water. I fell

backwards soaking myself from head-to-toe in saltwater. I saw the shocked expression on his face at what he'd done. I

gave him a mischievous grin before nodding to Fuuka. Then as a team we charged at him, knocking him backwards into

the water. As he splashed backwards I grabbed his baseball hat as it was floating away. I put it on my head as a sign of

victory and went back over to Fuuka where we immediately burst into laughter. "Give that back!"Junpei yelled smiling as

he sat up."Never!" I giggled running away from him as fast as I could."Perhaps we should be heading back now" Mitsuru

suggested standing up from her seat under our umbrella."Alright" I replied walking out of the water to retrieve my flip-

flops. Suddenly I felt Stupei's hat being grabbed off my head. As I looked up I saw him triumphantly putting it back on

his head. I laughed as I followed Mitsuru off the beach. We did practically nothing that entire afternoon, but that night

something happened that changed my life.


	2. Everything Changes (Night 1)

Yukari:

I suddenly became aware as I heard footsteps coming up on the other side of the door to my room. "Takeba, were

meeting in the reception room in two minutes" I heard Mitsuru call to me. "Okay!" I yelled back. I was wondering why

we had to have meetings while on vacation as I left my room to go find the reception room. As I was walking down the

hall I bumped into Minato. "Oh, hey! Do you have any idea where we are supposed to be going?" I asked him. He gave a

slight smile before nodding. "Come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. I was so glad he wasn't

looking at me because I was definitely blushing. He stopped in front of a closed door. He opened it for me and waited till

I walked in to follow me inside and shut it behind him. I sat down on a couch between Minato and Mitsuru as her dad

started talking. He was telling us about how they were in possession of a tape made by one of the scientists in the

accident. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the tape started playing on a big screen in front of us. The scientist started

talking in a voice that sounded oddly familiar to me "I pray that this recording reaches safe hands..." "That voice!" I

commented because that voice sounded REALLY familiar to me. The scientist continued to say "My employer has become

obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been concieved... I'm afraid what I've done

will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world might've payed the price." "The entire world?"

Fuuka wondered aloud from across the room. "Please, listen carefully... The Shadows that have been amassed here have

been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!" the scientist said

determinedly. Then he quieted down to confess "I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by

the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections. It is all my fault..." and with that the scientist turned the

camera to his face to reveal that my suspicions were true. I gasped as I stood up from my spot on the couch. "Dad..." I

wondered, shocked, as the lights turned back on. As soon as I said it everyone started staring at me. "You mean... That

was...?" Fuuka asked me. I looked down at my feet but didn't respond. I was feeling so many emotions at once and it

was confusing me. Mitsuru's dad then started talking about how my dad was one of the scientists at that lab, and how it

was their fault that he was dead. As I came to another realization I spoke it aloud "So, that means...my dad caused it

all? The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault?" "Y-You okay?" Akihiko asked,

sounding concerned for me. Once again I didn't reply, I was too busy trying to organize my thoughts. "So, that's why

you were hiding this?" I asked turning my attention to Mitsuru "because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?" "No, Takeba,

I..." she tried quietly. "I don't want your pity!" I yelled as my anger won out and I ran out of the room. I kept running as

the tears started flowing. When I reached the beach I collapsed onto the sand and started crying. I'd always figured Dad

was somehow involved with the Kirijo Group, but this was something else. All of this pain and suffering we had to endure

every day was his fault? Did Mom know that was what he had been doing when he left for work every morning? I was

hoping no one back at the mansion could hear me sobbing because it might've been a little loud. I wiped off my eyes

with the back of my hand as I stood up. I brushed the sand off the back of my pants as I looked out at the horizon. Out

of the corner of my eye I could see Minato come up next to me. I figured I should just spill everything I was thinking

because if I tried to hold everything I was feeling in I might explode. "I believed in him for so long... This is too much..."

I started as I turned my head to look at him. "Remember what I told you at the hospital? How my dad died when I was

little? You understand now, right? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors...

Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a

few times." "That must've been tough" Minato comforted me. "Yeah. But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his

fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from

him, written ten years ago... It cracked me up cuz even though it said 'To my family,' it was pretty much all about me.

That only made me believe in him more..." I turned back to look out at the water as I continued "When I found out I had

a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out

what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona." I looked down at my feet and winced as I said "

But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing..." "That's not true" Minato replied. "Hahaha, you're just trying to make me

feel better." I laughed. "Why does reality have to be so harsh? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get...

maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean why my father and not hers?" I asked. "Haha... I'm a horrible person

aren't I?" I asked, immediately feeling bad for what I'd said. "No, you're not..." Minato told me convincingly. As I turned

to face him I said "Hmph. Well your just perfect . Nothing ever fazes you. And now you've got the nerve to try and tell

me how to feel!? You think you know me!? You don't know anything!" I yelled, angry all of a sudden. I turned back to

face the water and looked down at my shoes before saying "I'm sorry... My head's a mess...I'm so afraid...I don't know

what to do anymore...I'm totally lost...Tell me... What should I do?" I asked Minato, caving in to the desperation I was

feeling. "Don't lose hope" was simply his answer, and it was what I needed to hear. I turned towards him before asking

"You mean, keep believing?" He gave me one of his silent nods as an answer. "Ya know, you really are one-of-a-kind" I

said smiling. "I'm sorry for acting like this. You've lost your parents, too. But, I'm alright now...I'm used to dealing with

stressful situations. Anyway, thanks for listening" I said, finally feeling better. "Lemme guess...Senpai asked you to bring

me back, right?" I asked him slyly. And he surprised me by saying "I came cuz I wanted to" I tried not to blush as I

giggled "Oooh, you're such a gentleman... Thanks." I tried so hard to contain my happiness as Minato walked over and

hugged me. But of course, Junpei had to come and find us and totally ruin the moment. When he finally convinced us to

come back to the house with him we trailed behind him a bit so we could just talk on the way back we finally went back

inside, everyone was still in the reception room for us. Everyone was staring at me as I took my seat again. "Are you

alright Yukari-chan?" Fuuka asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that" I answered. "Well, I think that's enough for

tonight" Mitsuru said as she stood up. As I walked to my room I was exhausted and needed a chance to process

everything, and yet I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Aigis (Morning 2)

"Takeba" I heard a knock from the other side of my door. I swung my legs out of bed and was still rubbing the sleep out

of my eyes when I opened the door to see Mitsuru. "Yamagishi and I were going to go on a walk, would you like to join

us?" she asked, not meeting my eyes. "Sure. I'll meet you guys in a few minutes" I replied before she nodded and walked

off. I closed my door slowly and suddenly it hit me. 'Last night wasn't a dream, was it?' I thought, immedietly feeling

sour. I got dressed quickly and met Mitsuru and Fuuka in the lobby. I could see Fuuka quickly scribble down a note for

the boys. "Let's go" Mitsuru suggested when Fuuka finished. We walked out of the mansion and across the beach in

silence. When we got into the foresty area Fuuka turned around and broke the silence. "Ah, the air is so fresh...I never

knew a walk in the woods could be so enjoyable. You can't do this in Iwatodai" she offered. I definetly didn't feel like

saying much and from what I could see neither did Mitsuru. We walked a bit farther up, continuing the silence

from earlier. Fuuka tried to start a conversation again but I stopped paying attention after a little bit. "Huh? Oh yea" I

said when I heard her finish talking. Luckily we were saved from a very awkward conversation by Mitsuru's cell phone

going off. She put the phone to her ear but almost immediately pulled it away and put it on speaker. "Please continue"

she told whoever she was talking to. Ikutsuki started talking about how some machine left the lab on the island by itself.

"A machine?" I asked him. What kind of machine can get up and leave by itself? It seemed like a ridiculous story to me.

After that Fuuka asked him for information on the machine so she could locate it with her persona. "It's a combat vehicle,

an anti-shadow weapon, to be precise." I was shocked by his description. "A combat vehicle? You mean like a tank?" I

asked, trying to get some straight forward answers. Of course I got none and Mitsuru started talking about how we

needed to "assemble" with the boys. The rest of the conversation was brief and I didn't listen to much because I pulled

out my phone and tried to call Minato. If any of the boys was going to be responsible enough to have his phone, it would

be Minato. Over the sound of his phone ringing I could hear the conversation with Ikutsuki end. I let out an exasperated

sigh and said "Great, no one's answering." "Don't worry about it. Let's go back and get our equipment. Then we can have

Yamagishi's persona scan the area, though this island is quite large." Mitsuru said "Geez where could they be!" I yelled,

frustrated after another failed call to the boys."Come on, there's a short-cut back to the mansion this way" Mitsuru said,

gesturing further into the woods. We followed her deeper into the forest, but slowed our pace when we heard voices

ahead. "There you guys are!" I said as we walked up behind Junpei and Akihiko. "What are you doing here? We've been

looking all over for you!" I continued."Um, what are you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits?"

Fuuka asked with an innocently confused look on her face. "You have no idea what we've..." I trailed off as I looked

between the boys to see Minato with some blonde girl who had her hands on his shoulders."Huh?" was all I could think to

say. I tried to stay calm as I ran over to where he was standing and asked "Who's this?" "Listen" Mitsuru said,

interrupting my train of thought "We've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation but I need you all to

go back to the house and prepare for battle." All three of the boys turned to face her, obviously startled. I was just happy

because it got that girl off Minato. "That won't be necessary, we've found what were looking for" I turned to see

Ikutsuki emerge from behind us."What do you mean?" I said,asking the question on everyone's mind. He completely

ignored my question and walked over to where the mysterious blonde girl was standing. "You had me worried" he sighed

"you don't have permission to leave the lab on your own Aigis." What?

_Twiz: Sorry of the awkward cliff hanger! Next chapter should be up soon!_


	4. Getting to know Aigis (Night 2)

_Twiz: I'm happy to know that there are actually people reading this I'll try to get up a chapter or so a week. Enjoy :)_

Yukari:  
It was an awkward walk back to Mitsuru-senpai's mansion. We all walked in a large clump through the woods with

Aigis and Ikutsuki taking up the rear. I found myslef next to Minato as we walked. "Do you know that Aigis girl? Because

she seemed to be very friendly with you" I asked hoping he would just tell me she was confused. "I've never seen her

before" he reassured "why?" "I was just wondering because I'd never seen her before and she was awfully close to you"

I answered quickly. "Relax Yukari-chan" he said smiling at me. When we got back to the mansion we all sat in the lobby

area as Ikutsuki walked off with Aigis. He soon came back to us and we all circled up to listen to what he had to say."I'm

sorry for all the trouble. Everything is under control now." he assured us. "So what happened to capturing the tank?"

Fuuka asked. Secretly I had been wondering the same thing, but I never got around to asking. "Oh that's been taken

care of" he answered. What? How was it taken care of? We were supposed to capture it and we never did because we

got sidetracked with the whole "Aigis" situation. "Come here Aigis" Ikutsuki called over his shoulder as the blonde girl

approached. I stifled a gasp as I saw that Aigis was a robot. She didn't have her dress on anymore but where it would've

covered was tons of machinery. "This is Aigis. As you can see she's a 'mechanical maiden'" Ikutsuki said, reassuring me

that I was right. The next thought to cross my mind was 'this ROBOT was hitting on Minato?' The thought kind of

disturbed me so I tried to shake it out of my head. Aigis interrupted my weird thoughts by nodding and telling us "I am

Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows.I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately." She looked so lifelike

when she talked I just had to say "No way, it looks like she's... alive." "This is unbelievable" Akihiko added. "She's so

cute... but she's a robot" Junpei contributed sounding too perv-ish for my liking. "Anti- shadow weapons were created 10

years ago to combat uncontrollable shadows. Aigis was the last to be made and is the only one that still remains today."

Ikutsuki said, picking up the conversation. Does that mean she could use a Persona? "An anti-shadow weapon? Does

that mean she..." Mitsuru tried to ask."Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona "Palladion" Aigis confirmed. I was

shocked she could use a Persona because by the way she described it, you would think it was some kind of

machinery."She suffered major damage in battle and has remained in the lab ever since" Ikusuki explained. It makes his

earlier comment about how Aigis should still be 'at the lab' when we first met her."It's still unclear as to why she

reactivated herself this morning. Well, I hope you all get along." he continued, not missing a beat. Fuuka suddenly

approached the mechanical girl and commented "An anti-shadow weapon with a will of her own. This is amazing!" "By

the way" I began addressing Aigis "when I saw you earlier, it looked like you knew him" I motioned to Minato next to

me. I was nervous for her answer. It's not that I didn't believe Minato, it's just that I wanted to be sure. She nodded and

replied "Yes, it is very important to be by his side." What did THAT mean? Minato said he'd never seen her before in his

life! The panic in my stomach was rising before it was interrupted by Ikutsuki "Hm, maybe her identification system is

malfunctioning. Or maybe she's still half asleep." I didn't think robots could be half asleep, but I appreciated his effort.

"Well I can ponder this later" he concluded. He started talking about recreational activities after that, and made some

joke about him singing karaoke (I shudder at the thought). After that we all dispersed to our rooms and I decided to

sleep on the craziness that called itself my day.


	5. The Great Splash War (Final Morning)

_Twiz: Sorry this took me so long to update! Hurricane Sandy knocked out my power. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of ths fic! It's going so fast! I felt before that I wasn't being original enough with this, so the scene at the beginning, and the next chapter are totally original! (hopefully the last chapter will be updated later tonight or tomorow). Enjoy!_

Yukari:  
I woke up the next morning feeling better after the events if the day before which included a certain blonde robot

invading my life. I got dressed grogilly and walked down the hallway to grab breakfast before everyone else got up. On

the way down I noticed Fuuka sitting in the meeting room/lobby on her laptop. She was already dressed with a cup of

tea on the table in front of her. I sat down across from her and was greeted by a chipper "Good morning Yukari-chan!"

"Morning Fuuka" I replied with a bit less enthusiasm as I continued to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Why are you up so

early? What time is it anyway?" I asked, confused. I watched as Fuuka quickly spared a glance at the corner of her

laptop screen and then back up at me answering "8 o clock. I'm up because I woke up early to do some research on

Aigis." "Did you find anything?" I asked, suddenly a bit more interested. "No not yet" was the frustrated reply.

Considering how hard it is to get Fuuka frustrated, I figured she'd been at it for quite some time. "She is kinda weird.

She seems REALLY lifelike and it's kind of creepy. Aside from that don't get yourself worked up about it Fuuka." I told

her reassuringly as I gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading off to find breakfast. About half an hour later I went

back into the lobby go see Fuuka again, but instead I was greeted with the sight of Junpei and Minato grogilly wandering

into the lounge. They both were dressed and looked well rested, but completely half asleep. "Well this is a sight" I joked

as Minato flopped down on the couch next to Fuuka, and Junpei the chair next to him. "I'm only awake cause he wanted

to go to the beach again before we leave" Minato said jamming his thumb at Junpei, looking slightly annoyed and slightly

amused. I loved how he could pull off two emotions at once without looking like Junpei around the time of midterms. "I

guess we can go to the beach again" I replied as I sat down across from the boys and Fuuka. "I think it would be fun!

We could even take Aigis-san" Fuuka suggested.

Later in the Day:  
We rounded everyone up and headed to the beach one final time before we had to go home that night. We all arrived on

the beach together to enjoy our last few hours in Yakushima. I sighed as we walked back to our little spot on the beach

that we had claimed for the last two days."Man it's already the third day of our trip" Junpei commented, stretching his

arms, despite the inner tube tucked under one."Too bad we have to go home tomorrow, I'd totally stay longer if I could.

But I can't complain, A lot of cool things happened while we were here." completely ignoring Minato and Akihiko sitting

behind him, he started looking around for something. I smiled as he ran off into the water. "How can he be so full of

energy?" Akihiko asked Minato "we were all up so late last night." Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, and I caught up to the boys and

walked up to Akihiko and Minato. Junpei wordlessly ran back up to us and Aigis walked over to him. "Do we have a

mission at the beach today?" she asked innocently. Junpei shook his head before responding "Nah, it's nothing like that.

We just came here to have some fun." Fuuka walked over to them and asked Aigis "Do you understand what it means to

'have fun' Aigis?" I could tell she was trying to figure out some information on Aigis because of her failed search this

morning. "Of course. Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body" she answered matter-of-factly. "Exactly!

Wow you sure know a lot about us humans" Junpei said, nodding in agreement. I could tell he was trying not to flirt with

Aigis. He took the fact she was a robot hard, in a perverted kind of way."Alright let's take one final dip before we leave!"

he said, finally talking to all of us again. With that he ran off towards the water, gave a quick fist pump in the air, then

continued to the water with Aigis in tow. "Uh hold on Junpei-kun..." Fuuka started, sounding concerned "Is it okay for

Aigis to go in the ocean?" "I'm sure she's water proof" I answered, brushing off any further conversation about the robot.

Aigis then walked out of the water and back over to us. "What is it Aigis?" Fuuka asked sweetly. "It is best we all engage

in this activity together. An activity in which only one person derives enjoyment is not the optimal method to 'have fun'"

Aigis explained. "Uh, do we have to?" I asked, directing my attention to Junpei splashing away in the water behind Aigis.

I walked over to Aigis and let my previous feelings for her go as I told her "Let's go!" and ran into the water next to her.

I turned around to see Fuuka and Mitsuru following us. "Come on" I laughed as I motioned them further into the water.

As soon as I waded over to Junpei he splashed me and Aigis in the face. "What was that for?" I asked, giving him an

annoyed smile as I wiped the water off my face. "Your turn!" he laughed as he turned around and gave Fuuka a splash

as she came over. "Junpei-kun!" she laughed splashing him back. "Hey Mitsuru- senpai!" he called, shoving a wave of

water in her direction. She turned in our direction completely drenched in water. "Iori" she said mischievously, finally

smiling. She splashed some water back at him, knocking off his hat. He quickly retrieved it so he wouldn't have it stolen

by me again. "Hey Akihiko-san, come on! It's your turn!" He called over to the other two boys. With that he jumped on

top of his inner-tube expectantly waiting for Akihiko to come in the water. "No, I think it's your turn!" I laughed, flipping

his inner tube over and sending him into the water. He came back up spluttering. "Junpei-kun is down!" Fuuka laughed.

"Alright! Here's our chance for an All-Out Attack!" I yelled triumphantly. "Attack!" Mitsuru called raising her fist in the air

while she laughed. We all began simultaneously splashing Junpei from every angle. "Ack! Stop!" he begged. covering his

face with his arms. Minato came up behind us with Akihiko behind him and they were both laughing. "What's so funny?"

Mitsuru questioned, putting a hand on her hip as we all stopped splashing. "You're all soaked" Akihiko laughed. "And

although Junpei deserves it, I think he swallowed half the ocean by now" Minato continued, his own smile on his face.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" I asked them mischievously. "Attack!" I called sending a new round of splashing

directed at Minato and Akihiko. Unlike Junpei they actually fought back, but I think it was safe to say that we won the

Great Splash War of Yakushima.


	6. Train Ride (Ending)

_Twiz: This is the final chapter of Fun in the Sun! It was so fun and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!I included a little YukarixMinato at the end becasue they are one of my favorite pairs! I definetly plan on doing more Persona fics in the future, so no worries! With that, enjoy my completely original ending to Fun in the Sun!_

Yukari:  
It was an hour after we left the beach and everyone was dispersed, packing up before we left. The train was picking us

up in 2 hours. I knew we were going to have to sleep on the train because it was a long ride, so I was mentally

preparing myself for Ikutsuki's snoring. As I shoved my shorts into the bottom of my bag I slung it over my shoulder and

walked out of what had been my room for the last 3 days (some of the best 3 days ever). I wandered down to the lobby

to see Minato sitting on the couch there. I plopped down next to him and let my bag drop to the floor. "I see you're done

packing Yukari" he smiled at me. I nodded, smiling back. "Are you?" I asked curiously. He shook his head causing his

blue hair to fly across his face. "Haven't started. I'm kind of avoiding Junpei since two nights ago" he told me, giving me

a knowing look. Was he talking about Stupei ruining our moment the other night when he hugged me? "Or you could

just do what I do. Call him Stupei and try to ignore his jokes" I laughed. I smiled as Minato gave a light chuckle next to

me. I turned my head as I heard a door close down the hall behind us. "That oughta be Junpei, I should go pack" he told

me, his grey eyes giving away the fact he didn't want to go. He stood up with his hands in his pockets as usual and

walked off. "Is something going on with you guys?" I heard someone ask behind me. I jumped as I turned around and

saw Akihiko walking up to me. "You scared me" I breathed, removing my hand from over my heart. Ever since I first

came to the dorm, Akihiko had been like a big brother to me. Since I hadn't had much of a male figure in my life, he

filled the need. "Is something going on between you two?" he repeated sitting across from me. I shook my head

somberly "I don't think so." "Do you want there to be?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side, letting a small smile

creep across his face. "Stop" I smiled as I threw a pillow at him. He batted it aside as he stood up. "Don't worry about it

Yukari" he reassured me. What was that supposed to mean?

Train Station:  
We all boarded Mitsuru's private train a few hours after my conversation in the lobby. I found a seat in the middle of the

train, and scooted into the window seat. I saw Junpei follow my example across the aisle. He was probobly going to sit

with Minato, and I was already signaling Fuuka in my direction. I watched as Akihiko and Misturu sat beside each other a

few rows up, and Ikutsuki and Aigis almost at the front. Minato boarded the train second-to-last, followed only by Fuuka.

I smiled as I signaled her to come sit next to me. Instead of Fuuka taking the seat next to me, Minato did. I tried not to

be shocked as Fuuka took the open seat next to Junpei across the aisle. Junpei leaned around her and gave me and

Minato the thumbs-up, Fuuka smiling the entire time. I made sure Junpei saw me roll my eyes before averting my gaze

to the window. I could feel Minato's eyes on me as I watched the scenery go by outside. I stifled a yawn and checked my

phone. 10:30 was what I was greeted with when I flipped my phone open. "Are you tired Yukari-chan?" I turned to see

Mianto giving me a questioning and semi-concerned look. I gave a small tired nod before covering my mouth as I let out

another yawn. I had no idea why I was so tired, I usually stayed up later than this studying (more like trying to study).

"You can sleep on my shoulder if you want Yukari" Mianto offered kindly. "Thanks" I replied returning his smile, hoping I

wasn't blushing. I leaned over and rested my head comfortably on his shoulder. I felt him rest his head on top of mine,

his chin lightly brushing my hair. I let my eyes fall closed, but I was still awake. Next thing I knew I felt Mianto wrap his

left arm around my shoulders and pull me in closer. He was warm and comfortable and safe. I blinked a couple times as

I felt him plant a gentle kiss on the top on my head and now I felt ready to fall asleep. Whether I wanted there to be or

not (and I did), something was DEFINETLY going on between us now.


End file.
